


Drug of Choice

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty was an addict and her drug of choice was named Marley Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompts: Around the clock - 11.00 - punctual. Refers slightly to "Smart Girls like Bad Girls".

Kitty was hovering above Marley’s mouth, her panties removed but the rest of her cheerleader uniform still in place. She lowered herself and closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

At the first tentative swipe of Marley’s tongue, Kitty moaned. She restrained herself quickly. There was no reason for Marley to find out she was really, _really_ enjoying their little encounters.

Marley was tonguing at her folds and her slit, taking her time. When Kitty was about to make a snarky remark about lapping like a dog, the tip of Marley’s tongue pressed inside her. Opening her up so easy and with a soundless cry on her lips, every thought left Kitty’s brain.

It seemed like they had barely started when a shrill tone resounded. Marley’s wristwatch, reminding them next period was about to start and they needed to get to class.

“This damn alarm!” Kitty cursed. Nevertheless she continued to ride Marley’s face, rocking back and forth, pushing down. She was so _close_. There was no way in hell she would pass on an orgasm that had built up that sweetly. “Keep going,” Kitty breathed. “Don’t you dare to stop.”

She bit back a please. It was embarrassing how much Kitty needed this, how easily Marley could transform her into a puddle of pure _want_. Kitty was an addict and her drug of choice was named Marley Rose. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

Kitty’s demand was all the encouragement Marley needed. She gripped Kitty’s hips and tilted her chin up to suck on her clit.

“Grab my ass,” Kitty instructed and reached down, threading a hand through Marley’s long brown tresses to press those wonderful lips more firmly against her throbbing center.

Marley did as she was told – ever so eager to please - her hands traveling from Kitty’s hips to her ass, fingers digging and kneading into the flesh.

Rolling her hips with more urgency, Kitty fucked herself down on Marley’s tongue. The sound of Marley’s moans vibrated against her clit, making it ache for more contact and her release. When one of Marley’s hands left her ass Kitty wanted to protest. Instead she gasped when two fingers pushed inside her pussy and unceremoniously pressed down on her g-spot - just stayed right _there_ , while Marley sucked her clit and tortured her in the best way possible with her tongue.

“Oh, sweet fucking Jesus!” Kitty screamed as she came vehemently, her body trembling and her juices gushing out of her. Despite the slow buildup, her orgasm had hit her so suddenly Kitty shook violently, nearly collapsing on top of Marley. Kitty’s fingers tugged at Marley’s hair, grinding and pressing against Marley’s lips in tight, quick circles until she had ridden out the last wave of her release. God, she would’ve never thought that sweet, innocent Marley Rose was _that_ good at eating a girl out.

When Kitty had come down somewhat from her high, she felt Marley drinking up every last drop of her arousal. “That’s… that’s enough.” Almost shyly Kitty rolled her hips away from Marley’s mouth; her strong orgasm had left her a bit too raw for her comfort. She picked up her panties and hurriedly put them back on. One glance at the watch confirmed it. She was going to be late for class. Shit. She was always punctual, she hated tardiness.

Deciding that she deserved a little treat Kitty rudely reached under Marley’s skirt, pushed one finger past the hemline of her panties and glided along the full length of Marley’s labia. There was so much wetness and she hadn’t even _touched_ the girl. “Mhmm,” Kitty hummed her appreciation. She brought her fingertip to her lips and sucked on it lightly.

“Kitty, please,” Marley breathed, speaking for the first time during the whole affair. “Fuck me.”

“Oh no, sugar lips. I’m already late for class and you seriously don’t expect a reward for making me come too late? Pun intended.” Kitty smiled viciously, savoring the feeling of Marley being at her mercy. Kitty liked power and Marley always made her feel so _weak_. She couldn’t allow it; they both had their parts to play. “You need to be punished properly. So my place. Tonight. 7.30. Wear your collar.”

“I will,” Marley promised, beaming at her.

Kitty’s stomach fluttered excitedly at the prospect. Hand already on the door handle she said back over her shoulder, “And be punctual.”

The End


End file.
